


【亮仓/横仓/横亮】爆裂无声

by cococolalabubble



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococolalabubble/pseuds/cococolalabubble
Summary: 爱他温柔，爱他优柔。





	【亮仓/横仓/横亮】爆裂无声

**Author's Note:**

> 本文为架空ABO设定  
> Alpha横，Omega亮，Omega仓  
> 本文涉及cp为  
> 亮仓，横仓，横亮，排序有意义  
> 本文人物关系为不等边三角形  
> 请确保浏览并理解上述内容后，再决定是否阅读正文。  
> 敬请知悉。

“别喊了，他不在家。”锦户坐在他腰上扭了扭，衬衫下摆齐根划出两条纤细的腿，膝盖圆润，脚踝玲珑。只是太瘦，骨骼突出，硌得他肚皮疼。

全身上下都湿透了，口腔却过于干渴。大仓在羞耻的空虚感中气若游丝地呻吟了一声，锦户俯身，气喘吁吁地把鼻尖拱到他颈窝里。鼻息吹得痒，想说声别闹了，却没有力气。

“你是蜂蜜味的，好香。”说话时已经抬起头，长睫毛在眼窝下方滤出片状阴影，遮住了瞳孔里一点天真险恶的光。大仓看着骑在自己身上的锦户，还是觉得他很好看。

只是下一秒，脸颊就被掐住了。

“横山君喜欢你什么呢？喜欢你甜？喜欢你笨？话说你真的很笨诶——”同样是Omega，锦户的信息素侵略性强得多，海水味，海风味，海盐味，都是他。

从他踏入家门的那一刻，大仓就知道，自己果然不喜欢这种味道。

那边的话语还在继续。

“那天晚上，你看到了吧？为什么要装不知道呢？你也觉得我很可怜么？”

不是这样的……无论如何都想解释，拼命地张开嘴，身上的人却是再一次压了下来，湿润的嘴唇封住他的所有反抗。奈何吻技基本等于没有，看起来更像胡闹。

事到如今反而平静下来，大仓任由锦户把手伸进被汗水浸湿的薄毯下，抓住自己那条平平无奇的男子高中生必备黑色平角短裤，用力一扯——

早知道就穿条更难脱的了。他漠然地想。

横山君快点回家啊。他又想。

从他踏入家门的那一刻，大仓就知道，自己果然不喜欢锦户。

暑假的第三天，他侧坐在横山的自行车后座上，一只手搂腰，一只手把购物袋抱得紧紧。他惦记自己精挑细选的奶油冰淇淋，太晒了，千万——别化了！

“小忠。”头还倚在对方后背上，传来的声音也随之带了震动。“不回家住没关系的吗？”

“我爸妈假期快结束才回来呢，弟弟们和同学去旅行……”

“你不去吗？”

“这不是，等着找横山君一起玩嘛。”

横山偏头对他笑了笑，侧脸瓷白中晕着点粉——顶着太阳骑车，热出来的。总而言之，是个冰肌玉骨的长相。

大仓仰着脸接住了这个笑容，随即把他的男朋友抱得更紧。

“别贴那么近啦，你不热吗？”

“不热！”不管他说什么，动作照旧，这是和横山相处的过程中总结出来的法则。车子的高度对他来说有点不够，小心翼翼地抬着腿了，球鞋底还是一不注意就要碰到地面。于是大仓有点粘糊地抱怨：“加速，横山君！腿好酸。”

是是地应了，横山开始蹬车，能看到T恤下后背肌肉用力的线条，后颈规规矩矩贴着抑制贴片。他看得有点不好意思，道：“下次换我用车带你。”

得到的回复是：“下坡了——”

小小惊呼了一声，车子已经冲下去。大仓在短暂的失重感中闭眼，裹着花香的风扑啦啦迎面吹，混着旧T恤好闻的洗衣粉味。

下了坡，就快到横山住的地方了。

初次见面是在安田学长的生日聚会上，学长人缘过于好，ktv包厢里人来了一拨又一拨，在沙发上坐得挨挨挤挤。大仓只来得及把精心挑选的一对耳钉递给安田，说了句生日快乐，就被身后新来的人推出去。

站在原地稍微发了一会呆，好吵，而且好多人不认识……干脆去走廊上透气，结果没走多远就遇到了麻烦。

“看路啊，小子。”

“对，对不起……”他恨不得朝那位被他踩到的大哥九十度鞠躬。

“一个人在这里晃荡可是很危险的哟。”又有男人不知何时走到他的身边，满身酒气地把手臂往他肩上搭。

男人的同伴爆发出放肆的大笑，伸手要摸他脸：“哟，还是个小Omega呢，哥哥们陪你玩玩如何？”

什么东西……握紧拳头正准备挣开，那讨厌的重量就消失了。斜地里伸出一只戴着黑色护腕的手，两指捏着醉汉的手腕，一脸嫌弃地丢开。

一时间周围静了一下，连被甩开的醉汉都忘了发脾气。来人长了张招摇的美人脸，痞痞地嚼着口香糖一扬下巴，他道：“干嘛呢？”

“你又是哪来的小子，别多管闲事。”男人们重又吵嚷起来，只是声势弱了许多，来者答都没答，顺势一揽，直接把大仓牵走了。

大仓近来正在飞速拔节中，因此，身高和来者差不了多少。只有脸蛋圆鼓鼓，带着点奶气。很不好意思地跟着走，身边的青年在拐角处停了脚步。

“行啦。”他整了整大仓被拽歪的衣领。“小孩子不要随便在这里落单，你在哪个房间？我送你回去。”

说出了房间号，青年一愣，又大笑着把他揽住了。“你也是Yasu的朋友？那还真是巧。”

回到房间时麦克已经到了丸山学长手里，大仓紧挨着青年坐下了，在一片嘈杂中偷瞄他，恰好青年也迎上他的视线。他不知道，自己在对方眼里正是一副甜蜜柔软的懵懂模样。

丸山学长欢快的歌声正进行到这一段。

夕暮れ空に 指をそっと重ねたら  
はじめまして  
君をもっと知りたいな

*（傍晚的天空下　手指悄悄地重叠在一起  
初次见面  
想要更多地了解你）

于是大仓突然开口：“谢谢。”

对方像是约好了似的同时开口：“我叫横山裕。”

以此为契机，像做梦一样，大仓和横山迅速开始交往了。第二次约会就牵手，第五次约会就接了吻——随后一切在此紧急停止了。

第六次约会结束后大仓要买便利店新款便当，横山拿了几罐啤酒，对他说：“小忠要喝吗？选一个，一起给你付款。”

大仓露出乖孩子的窘迫表情：“我……不可以喝诶。”

横山的脚步一下子停住了。“怎么回事”，他疑虑地说，“小忠该不会还没到饮酒年龄吧？”

“事实上……嗯……我十六岁。”

横山看起来像是要把手中的啤酒罐当场捏爆，出了店门，他有点结巴地向大仓解释：“天啊，对不起，我真的没想到。只知道我们的生日都是五月份，还以为我们至少也是同年……仔细一看，你真的还小，比我弟弟还小一岁……”

说到“弟弟”后，他立刻闭了嘴。大仓还没见过脸红的横山，看得兴致勃勃，忽略了他的不对劲。

“你弟弟和你长得像吗？”

抿了抿嘴唇，横山道：“小时候……经常有人说我们像，长大了就没有了。”

“想看看！”

十分不情愿地想转移话题，却在大仓的一再保证“只看一眼”攻势下溃败。横山从相册里调出一张照片：“呐，就看一眼。”

似乎是翻拍了相纸，只能看清个子很高的少年和个子很矮的男孩盘着腿，紧挨着坐在一起。

“现在的没有了吗？”

“嗯，他在我们老家那边读书，有一段时间没见到了。”

这“一段时间”显然不短。大仓腹诽。不然也不会连张近照都没有，感情不太好吗？

此后再也没提过关于弟弟的话题了，在一起即将满两个月的时候，横山突然在约会时变魔术似地变出一块蛋糕。

是高级甜品店的盒子。他平时不太会给人惊喜，因此大仓吃得很高兴，小口小口抿。

如果这是一块永远都吃不完的蛋糕该多好。

“好吃吗？”修长的手摸摸他新烫的卷毛。

“很好吃耶。”

横山笑了，一瞬间大仓觉得，对方的笑容像是给他的，又像是透过他，给其他人的。

后来他知道那一天是锦户的生日。

不过，此时，坐在自行车后座的大仓还无知无觉，他只知道横山突然捏了刹车。

“咦，到家了吗？”

对方只是望着前方，喃喃道：“户君？”

大仓跟着张望，横山却是霍然下车，待他手忙脚乱地把车把手扶正，横山已经和一个不知道是谁的人紧紧抱在一起。那人似乎是猴子一般跳上来的，正用大腿夹着横山的腰，把他当成一棵树来爬。

“已经不是小孩子了，哥哥都快要抱不动你了。”大仓听见横山说。

猴子终于纡尊降贵，站立回地面，他的笑容，在大仓看来，完全是嬉皮笑脸，不知为何碍眼得很。

“哎呀，我很想你嘛。”

“你怎么有我新地址？”

“我问村上哥要的咯。”

做兄弟做到连地址都没有的地步，也是独一份了。直立行走的猴子再次嬉皮笑脸地提起自己的行李，和大仓对上了眼。

一瞬间，笑容荡然无存，他当众变了脸。

“哥，这是谁？”语气满是指责，并且毫不客气，配合他的表情，叫人听了就来气。

这个“人”特指大仓。

“没来得及给你介绍，这是我男朋友。小忠过来。”横山似乎终于想起他的存在，朝大仓招手，同时不断地挤眼睛，用口型说对不起。

这倒是他们一贯的暗号。有些话，不出声，反而更好说出口。

大仓拖着步子推车过去，心中感觉，自己的美妙暑假怕是要就此泡汤。

握手时大仓怀疑自己的手骨要被锦户捏碎——锦户亮，就是这位不速之客的名字。当然，他也不是吃素的，暗暗地给对方吃了点苦头。

一起在客厅坐下，兄友弟恭的场面持续不过十分钟，争吵就开始了。

“为什么不贴抑制贴片？”

锦户一耸肩：“习惯了呗。”

“不贴也行，信息素的味道收一收，考虑一下别人的感受好吧。”

锦户当即站起身：“考虑谁的感受？你的？他的？搞搞清楚，我可没有主动让你们闻。”

大仓在被指到的那一瞬间就借口去收拾冰箱，提着购物袋，他一边大嚼微微融化的奶油冰淇淋，一边幸灾乐祸地聆听这对兄弟的争吵。

话题又一转，只听横山道：“你怎么晒得这么黑？”

“这是户外运动后的健康肤色，说起来，哥，你这么白才是不正常吧。”锦户反唇相讥。

“健康肤色？你简直黑得可气！”

大仓靠着冰箱发出无声的大笑。

晚上睡觉前，新的冲突又开始了。

“哥，我要和你睡一个房间。”锦户抱着被子说。

暗道不好，他不会就这么同意了吧？大仓想。

谁知横山在他没想出个所以然时就果断拒绝。“不行。”

“要和你的男朋友一起睡？晚上声音小点，我被吵醒了会发脾气的。”

这话听起来简直不像样，并且不知为何，酸气冲天。横山黑着脸拿出一床被褥，塞到大仓手里：“你们两个一起睡这屋，我自己睡客房。”

二人全都惊呆，在原地半张着嘴。等他们想起反抗时，横山已经抛下一句“好好相处”，将房门紧紧闭合。

“和你好好相处，算了吧。”锦户的气焰灭了一半，嘟嘟囔囔跪坐着铺床。大仓背对着他做同样动作，向着面前的墙壁不断地发射白眼。

打扰人谈恋爱，有事吗？

他为了这个暑假的二人世界，可是做好了准备的。

翻来覆去，到了半夜才迷迷糊糊睡着。总觉得不安稳，大仓一睁眼睛，看到锦户正掀了被子，目光炯炯地盯着自己看。被发现了，还一捂胸口：“吓死我了。”

大仓正是惊魂未定，又遭到锦户先一步指责，没好气道：“嘿，我还说你吓死我了呢。看什么看？”

“你就是吓到我了。就要看你，怎么了？”锦户已经爬回被子里，遥遥地对他挤眉弄眼。

大仓颇想将其蒙头殴打一顿，又觉得在男朋友家留宿的第一天，就殴打他弟弟，似乎过于跋扈，与自己一贯形象不符。忍着忍着，终于重新睡着了。

大仓的美妙暑假，的确被毁坏殆尽了。

横山要带他出门约会时，锦户总会嬉皮笑脸地跟过来，专挑二人中间的位置坐，并且隔三差五，就要不老实地撩拨横山，有时用语言，有时用肢体。

第十七次在空中截住锦户偷袭的手，横山忍无可忍道：“下次，真的不要再这样了！”

“我的哥哥，你真是很开不起玩笑了。”锦户转而对着大仓的臀部结结实实拧了一把，后者本来在旁观好戏，此时惊怒交加，做被摧残状，往横山身后躲。

锦户迎面接收了大仓的白眼，横山紧接着训斥道：“也不要欺负小忠！你是专程来给我捣乱的么？”

“他这么大的个子——怎么是我欺负他？”锦户跟着可怜兮兮，横山被看了不超过三秒，就挫败地宣布今日外出结束。

慢腾腾地走在后面，大仓一伸腿，把锦户的鞋踩掉了。

出乎意料，对方这次倒没闹，只是单腿蹦着把鞋穿上了。趁着横山不注意，他在大仓耳边清清楚楚道：“我讨厌你！”

抬头瞥了一眼横山，大仓也低头道：“很巧，我也讨厌你。”

锦户的表情微妙：“我们的讨厌不一样，你不懂。”

“你不是一直有话直说，怎么现在吞吞吐吐？没兴趣跟你玩猜谜游戏。”恶意一笑，大仓喊着横山君，腻歪地跟上去，牵起了手，晃荡的弧度故意搞得特别高。

吃拉面时，锦户假装捡筷子，将大仓的两边鞋带系了个死扣，后者站起来时差点磕掉下巴。

大仓毫不意外，横山却是特别生气。之前见过他生气的次数加起来，也没有这一天多。

三个人别别扭扭地回了家，横山道：“小忠，冰箱里有西瓜，你去切一下，我和户君有事情要说。”

西瓜的诱惑远超一切，大仓美滋滋地将其捧出，用了百般功夫，将其切得均匀美观。整整齐齐摆放在盘子里，看起来很像那么回事。

分针划了半圈，大仓拈了三片西瓜偷吃，二人却是还没谈完。

他等得，西瓜可是等不得。放温的西瓜会特别难吃——又挑出一片薄的，大仓把剩余的西瓜连盘放入冰箱，决定去看看。

屋里没人，是在院子里。一看之下，手里的这片西瓜险些没保住。

从这个角度只能看到锦户短而凌乱的黑发，和横山露出的半张脸。

他们在接吻。

或者说，是锦户扯着横山的衣襟，用力地把自己送上去。他攥的那么小心翼翼，只握住一点点。做到这一步了，仍然怕被讨厌么？

横山的手还垂在身侧，没推开锦户，也没抱住他。似乎是累了，锦户终于松开了手。

闹够了么？大仓听见他开口。眼神偏于冷淡阴郁，嘴唇是大雨过后的玫瑰花蕾。无情，任是无情也动人。

你就一点……一点感觉都没有么？锦户带着哭腔低吼。

要什么感觉，你是我弟弟啊。

姓氏都不一样的弟弟？小时候说，将来想和哥哥你结婚，我一直都是认真的。

记得我是你哥哥就好，也永远只能是你哥哥。以前说的话，我可以当作没听过——别忘了我为什么独自来东京。

锦户的表情像是被宣判了死刑。

眉梢眼角的那些跃动的生气，全都死掉了。他按年龄来说还是个男孩子，却像一朵开得不合时宜的花，在盛夏夜晚瞬间枯败。

不合时宜的话语。不合时宜的动作。

不合时宜的爱情。

因为不合时宜，注定没有结果。

这一瞬间大仓全都懂了。

为什么他说“我们的讨厌不一样”，为什么他会锲而不舍地做那些事情。为什么他只有当面才叫哥哥，为什么横山总喜欢强调他是弟弟。他想要的其实很简单，但偏偏只有横山能给他，又偏偏，横山没法给他。

锦户冲进来时大仓已经坐到了沙发上，有一口没一口地咬西瓜。抬起手背用力抹去眼泪，步履不停，锦户直接蹬蹬蹬跑去了楼上。

再过一会，横山走进来时，大仓想的只有，放温的西瓜果然很难吃。

“小忠陪我坐一会吧。”

只是坐并不够，还要喝酒。混合出乱七八糟一杯东西，喝之前不忘警告：“做个乖孩子，不可以学我。”

大仓就按照他想看到的样子，乖乖地点头。

喝着喝着，横山就把头枕到了他大腿上，眼泪无声地流，滔滔地流。他喝醉了什么都说，或许只有喝醉了才敢说。他讲小镇的童年，讲那个总是小尾巴一样缀在他后面的豆丁。他们当然像兄弟，因为没有兄弟之外的第二种可能了。后来豆丁长大了，学会在情人节送他巧克力。

一定要回家打开！横山学着豆丁的语气。

盒子里除了巧克力还有情书。

横山把那稚嫩却郑重的字迹看了许多遍，准备出门时，得知豆丁终于迎来了他迟来的分化期。

是Omega。

他自己是Alpha。

如果按着情书的正常发展……他想思考，但事情逐渐变得怪异，甚至有些恐怖。他们会缔结契约么？会像小时候的玩笑话一样结婚么？和那个自己看着长大的小孩子？

这算什么。

这太沉重了。没有浪漫，只有沉重。

所以他走了，转学去东京。切断了和那边的一切联系。

没想到依然会被找到。

大仓只是听横山说，用一根手指绕他的头发玩。他想，自己的腿枕起来肯定有点肉乎乎，而锦户的就很硌人，一点也不一样。

他对着横山说，我和他一点都不一样。

又说，你不要把我当成他。

横山迷茫地反问他，什么？

你不要把我当成他。

仰面躺着的人睡着了。

明天早上会记得多少呢？最好把最后的几句话忘掉。

找来一床毛毯把沙发上的人裹住，杯子里还有一点点的酒，全部倒在舌头上，苦苦的，不好喝。

我偷偷喝酒了哦，横山君，我不是乖孩子。

他带着秘密的兴奋上楼睡觉，锦户背对着他，不知道此时是什么状态。睡前的最后几秒，大仓想，其实他和锦户是有些一样的。

不能喜欢上一直当成弟弟的孩子，所以不喜欢。

男朋友未成年，得知之后，一次都没有尝试往床上带过。

这是横山温柔的地方，自我约束的地方，也是他残忍的地方。

大仓爱极了他的温柔，也爱极了他的优柔。

如果不是这样，他没办法得到这个人。

第二天起最晚的反而是大仓，餐桌上早已摆好了早餐，锦户正盘腿坐在椅子上，把什么东西翻得唰唰响。看他下来，横山也递了一本给他。

“哈？这是什么？”

“习题集，今天你们就在家做这个，我回来会检查。”

锦户很反常地没有加入对话，大仓倒也不意外，继续向横山追问：“那你呢？”

“我找了份兼职。”

说什么兼职啊，骗人……是想甩开他吧？大仓瞄了锦户一眼，横山趁机脱身，背起包就走了。

愁眉苦脸地在餐桌上摊开习题集，对面的锦户正有一搭没一搭地写着。由于减少了过多接触紫外线的机会，他很快显出了秀美本色。嘴角天然上翘，不笑时也有三分笑意。

他确实有张好看的脸，可惜，对于感情的助益，是一分一毫都没有。

大仓突然从冰箱里端出那盘西瓜，起身时椅子腿在地上摩擦出很响一声，被吵到的锦户就一直皱眉看他的背影。

“吃西瓜吗？”

“这么热情，你不会在里面加料了吧。”

“可以侮辱我，但不可以侮辱西瓜。”放在以前大仓会调动唇舌，发动新一轮战争，然而此刻只是摇摇手指，自己先吃了起来。

锦户将信将疑地看了半晌，终于抵抗不住诱惑，先是浅尝，随即大嚼。

“是不是没骗你？”他故意问。

锦户被果肉撑出鼓溜溜的脸颊，没法说话，对着他点头。

大仓突然觉得锦户有些可爱了。

起初是只有可怜没错。

二人暂时休战。

晚上，为了争夺横山带回的便当，战争再次打响。被挖苦一番的大仓气愤地想，同情果然是没必要的。

于是睡前，他以邀请锦户共赏电影的名义，在电视上播放恐怖录像，把对方吓哭了。

他顿时又觉得自己很过分。

“我……我真的害怕这个。”锦户抽噎着说。

“对不起嘛……”

“我不敢睡觉。”

“我的错。”

“所以你来陪我睡。”

大仓认命地把两床被褥合为一体，早上起床，发现自己的身上连一丝被子都没有。

而锦户身上盖着一床，怀里抱着一床。

大仓在夏天被冻感冒了。

他被横山抓着灌了一杯绝苦的药，涕泪横流地想，那个货真的不需要同情。

再然后，就是现在。热潮期来得莫名其妙，自己带了药，却连影子都找不到。大仓全身发抖地翻行李箱，锦户此时就大摇大摆地闯入，将其掀翻。

“有人在，要什么药，对身体也不好啊。”他堂而皇之地宣布，“让我来帮你。”

大仓一个“不”字说了一半，锦户就补充：“你不满意吗？难道你想等横山君来标记你？我那位哥哥可是很忙呢！”笑容之下隐藏着暗暗的疯狂，即使是脑子处于浆糊状态的大仓也能嗅出危险的味道，所以他选择闭嘴。

手指在滑腻的腿间搅出水声，大仓扯起枕巾一角塞进口中，却被锦户轻而易举地扯出来。“我的保健课成绩可是优等，请你多一点信任。”

“我们在床上学习生理知识，也算是学以致用吧？大仓君得做个爱学习的乖孩子啊。”

动作只能用玩弄来形容，也确实是玩弄。在那一点的上下左右都擦过去，却唯独不碰最要命的那一点。琥珀色的眼睛蒙了雾，大仓整个人软倒在柔软的被子里，做不出除了呻吟之外的反应。他觉得此时的行为十分可笑，像泄愤又像胡闹，倒是意外地不怎么生气。

锦户却在这时抽出了手，用枕巾仔细地擦拭起来。“你把被子弄湿了诶，要怎么解释呢？这个事可和我完全无关。”

“……完全无关？”不知道说话的力气是哪里来的。

“完全无关。”锦户重复，并且准备起身。他的目的只是羞辱，进阶的恶作剧。现在目的达到了，可以走了。

他被绊倒了，大仓飞快地撑起上身，道：“别搞得像你没有热潮期一样，我很讲究礼尚往来的。”

能看出来锦户平时不常贴抑制贴片，此时后颈这片贴得歪七扭八，并且松，一拨就掉下来。锦户捂着后颈不可置信地看他：“你想干什么？”

“让你体会做Omega的快乐。”这话说得他自己都想笑，但很快两人都笑不出来了。

交织的香味变成了两股，锦户之前关紧了门窗，这个房间彻底变成了信息素的培养皿。与AO之间一拍即合的引力不同，此刻感到的是躁动不安。大仓痛苦之余，还有空幸灾乐祸地看锦户恨不得在地上打滚的样子。

“爽吗？这种好事，我怎么能独吞呢？”

不过他忘记了一个问题，放在刚才，锦户还会给他买点紧急特效药回来，但现在，两个人都彻底没法出门了。

于是他惊恐地看着锦户歪歪斜斜地扑了过来。被子已经被搞湿了，索性直接罩到身上。纸拉门外，能听到一连串气喘吁吁的对话。

“大仓，你哭什么……有这么让你不满意吗？”

“好疼……好疼……”

“疼就对了，你以为我愿意和你干这种事情吗……你这是疼的表现吗？”

“不、不疼了。”

“卖力气的可是我……累死了，你不要在那里傻躺着了好不好？”

“我不、不会做……”

“你会做什么？你会吃罢了……等一下，学得太快了……”

“谁叫你体力那么差……”

“……怎么不说是你太重？”

空气中的香气终于变淡了，两人并肩躺在被子下，没经历过这么和平的时期，一时间竟是无话。

最后，锦户打破了沉默，“要是你怀上我的孩子，他的表情会很有趣吧？”

“这并不好笑。”

于是锦户也不说话了，过了一会，他再次转向大仓，嘴角弯弯的，不笑时也有三分笑意。

“他说过喜欢我的痣……但是你有这么多，他喜欢的该是哪一颗呢？”

大仓已经累极，没有当场睡过去，算是礼貌，哼哼着应和了一声。锦户的话抛在空气中，就显得有点寂寞。

八月的雨说下就下，横山湿淋淋地推开家门，上楼透过门缝，看到锦户和大仓难得地靠得很近，眼睛闭得紧，都在睡。

没烦恼的小孩子们，他洗个澡，也要好好睡个午觉。横山拿着干爽的衣服径直进了浴室，不一会，就传出淋浴的声音。

他也就忽略了空气中，那一丝极其幽微的暗香。

fin

*Maru在果酱唱过的《ようこそジャパリパークへ 》，翻译来自网易云


End file.
